The Future Meets the Present
by WeasleyWizardWheezesRule
Summary: How does finding the two-inch fragment of Sirius's enchanted mirror change James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Fred, Teddy, and Victoire's lives. I guess you'll have to read to find out! Comments make me smile! :
1. Who are they?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.**

The summer had come and gone so quickly that James Potter couldn't believe it. In three weeks, James would be starting his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James couldn't wait, but he also was having so much fun over the summer that he didn't want to go back. Almost everyday James's family came over. Today the James's room consisted of James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Fred, Teddy, and Victoire. All the adults were downstairs talking away about nothing James either understood or cared about. In James's room however, there was no boring talk just purely fun for fun's sake. James and Fred were telling Lily and Hugo all about Hogwarts and it's many secrets. Teddy, Victoire, Albus, and Rose were all playing each other in Wizards Chess. James who was starting to get bored decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Hey guys, what do you say we go play some Quidditch?" James asked looking around.

"Sounds good to me. I play Beater for my team!" exclaimed Fred. Everyone agreed to play Quidditch so they grabbed their brooms and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"We're just going to play Quidditch, dad. No need to worry," responded Lily.

"Alright. Just don't stay out to late-" Hermione started but stopped because the kids had all ran out already. "Kids," she said rolling her eyes.

The eight friends headed out to the small field where they always played Quidditch. James elected himself captain of his team and Fred became the other captain. They then picked their teammates.

"I pick. . . Teddy," said James as he pointed to Teddy. "Your turn Fred."

"Victoire," and Victoire walked over to Fred to join his team.

"Hugo."

"Rose."

"Lily."

"Albus."

The eight established their positions. James was Chaser. Fred was Beater. Teddy was Seeker. Victoire was Chaser. Hugo was Keeper. Rose was Keeper. Lily was Beater. Albus was Seeker. They all mounted their brooms as the adults, who had come out to watch, let out the Snitch, Bludger, and Quaffle. The two teams soared into the air, the two seekers flying higher than the rest, and the game began.

"And James has the Quaffle soaring straight for the goal post and oh Victoire stole the Quaffle and point to Team F.V.R.A!" said Ron who had offered to commentate.

"And Fred hit's a wicked Bludger at Lily! Ouch that one is going to hurt. And now Victoire has got the Quaffle again and oh! Hugo blocked it! James got the Quaffle and is leading up to the goal! Will Rose block it? NO! James scores and point to Team Awesomeness! The teams are tied ten to ten, who will win? And Victoire makes a fantastic goal missing Hugo's attempt at saving the goal. Oh! Lily aims a Bludger at Albus! And he dodges it! Great dodge, Al. Wait Teddy Team Awesomeness's Seeker has spotted something and now Al is looking around! Teddy dives towards the ground! Has he really seen the Snitch or is this a trick? No, wait Teddy is reaching out! There is a flash of gold! He has seen the Snitch! Will he catch it? No, the Snitch pulls away before Teddy or Albus could catch. Who knows when we'll see it again. Oh and it looks like Team F.V.R.A has made another three goals putting them in the lead by thirty points. It looks like James is about to make a goal. But wait what is that?" The field was flooded in a dim blue light. Both teams had stopped playing to look around. Even the Snitch stood still.

"What's going on? James, Fred what did you two do!" Ginny and Angelina yelled at their sons.

"What? You think we did this? As amazing as our pranking skills are I can truthfully say we had nothing to do with this," said James confidently.

"Then, what is it?" asked George.

"I think we should head back to the house," Hermione said nervously.

"Mione, you worry to much," said Ron.

"Well, Ronald, after all we've been through, what did you expect?"

"Fine, we'll head back to the house. Kids come down off your brooms we're going inside."

"But Uncle Ron," Lily started to say.

"No buts from you, Lily Luna! You come down right now and get inside!" The eight people on brooms moaned but eventually did come down. They all headed back to the house and the adults returned to their boring talk while the kids headed up to James's room.

"Well that was fun while it lasted," Hugo said.

"Yeah while it lasted. Now we have nothing to do. I just want to know what that blue light was," said James flopping on to his bed.

"Maybe we can figure out," Fred said mischievously.

"I like where this going," James answered back.

"But how will we do that? Our parents won't let us go back outside," Lily said worriedly at the thought of what her brother and cousin were planning.

"How about, Fred and I ask if you can all spend the night and since you're family they'll say yes of course. So once my parents go to bed, we sneak out to the field and find out what that light thing is."

"I like it. But I call this room with James!" exclaimed Fred.

"Of course you do. You always do. Whatever just go ask," Teddy said rolling his eyes at Fred.

So James and Fred headed downstairs to ask. When they got there, all eyes turned to them.

"What do you two want?" asked Ginny sweetly.

"Well, see Fred, and I just had a wonderful idea! We're all having such a wonderful time today that we thought it would be great if everyone could spend the night! You know so the fun can continue."

"And what do you really want?" Bill asked curiously.

"What do you mean what do we really want?" asked Fred in mock outrage

"Because we know you're not telling the truth," answered Ron.

"And how do you know that?" Fred asked.

"Because you were named correctly," George answered causing all the adults to laugh.

"Urgh, will you just answer us already? Can they spend the night?" asked James who was getting aggravated.

"I don't know what you two are up to, but sure they can spend the night. Only if it's alright with them," Ginny answered pointing to the adults. All the adults agreed and James and Fred ran back up to James's room.

"They said yes! It took a little consideration I admit but in the end you all can spend the night! Now we just have to wait for nightfall," James said as he ran into the room.

"But what if the light is gone by the time we go?" asked Rose.

"We can make sure it doesn't. We can go up to the attic and watch the field," said Albus.

"What do you know. Al actually had a good idea. Ok let's grab some stuff to do in the attic and some food and we'll stay up there."

"But what about dinner? We can't watch the field from the dining room," Teddy pointed out.

"True, well what if one of us stays in the attic, and we'll bring them food later," Victoire suggested.

"No, mum and dad would notice if one of us isn't there," James said.

"I've got it! When Uncle George was a kid he created Extendable Ears, I bet he could make Extendable Eyes for us," said and eager Rose.

"But then we have to tell him what we're doing don't we?" Hugo inquired.

"Really? We have the world's two best liars in the room and you're asking us if we have to tell him?" Rose responded to her brother.

"Right I forgot. So, James and Fred can you go ask Uncle George?"

"We'll go right and ask but remember not a word to any of the adults," James said as he and Fred walked out.

The two boys walked downstairs and once again all eyes turned to them.

"What do you two want now?" Harry asked uncertain if he wanted the answer.

"We wanted to talk to Uncle George."

"Do I even want to know why?" inquired Ginny.

"Probably not. Come here Dad."

George followed his son and nephew into the kitchen, very curious.

"Now what did you two want to talk to me about?" George questioned.

"Remember when you were at Hogwarts, and you made those Extendable Ears to listen in on things?" asked James.

"Of course I remember those. Why do you bring it up?"

"We wanted to know if you could make Extendable Eyes. You know to use at Hogwarts," Fred answered.

"Extendable Eyes? Now that would be interesting. Why do you want to use them at Hogwarts?"

"So we can cause some mischief and what not. You know how a prankster's mind works," said James.

"Yes, I guess so."

"So you'll make them?" they said together.

"Alright but don't tell Angelina, Ginny, Hermione, or Fleur. When do you need them?"

"Before dinner tonight," Fred and James said in unison once again.

"Dinner tonight? I don't think I can make them that fast. It took Fred and I weeks to make the Extendable Ears."

To Fred and James it sounded weird to hear about their deceased uncle. None of the adults ever talked about him. In fact, they wouldn't have known they even had an Uncle Fred if it wasn't for a photo of the Weasley family in Egypt that they had found when they were eight. They both brushed it off however to beg George.

"Please! We need them by tonight!" Fred pleaded.

"Why do you need them so soon?"

"You know to see if they work and plus Teddy and Victoire have been getting closer. We want to see if they're going to get closer, you know," James answered his uncle's question.

"You want to spy on Teddy and Victoire. Honestly, you two are just like your Uncle Ron."

"So will you please get them done before dinner?" again they said together.

"Oh, alright but it won't be easy."

"Oh thank you Uncle George! You're the best!" James said as he hugged him and ran out.

"Yeah, dad you're the best!" Fred said as he did the same as James.

George rejoined the adults, who immediately started questioning.

"What did ze want" Fleur asked.

"Sorry my lips are sealed. Now I have to go but I'll be back for dinner."

"I can't believe you! You're going to go get something from your joke shop for them! Aren't you!" said Angelina

"Like I said my lips are sealed. I could simply be going for a walk."

"I'm sure you are. I could see it now, 'George Weasley simply just going for a walk,' yeah that's what you're doing."

"See, Gin believes me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Fred and James got back upstairs to James's room, the eight kids headed up to the attack with games and food.

"Ok so it looks like the field is still glowing. So far so good," James said as he started setting up Wizards Chess boards.

"Hey guys! Look what I found," Teddy said waving a photo around. The depicted four people: A girl with striking red hair and green eyes, a boy with untidy black hair that stuck up in all places, a boy with long wavy black hair, and a boy with light brown hair that was graying.

"Who are they?" asked Lily.

Teddy turned over the photo and read the writing on the back.

"From left to right, they are: Lily Evans Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin." Teddy's voice shook as he read his dead father's name.

"Whoa! So those two guys are the people I'm named after!" James exclaimed pointing at James and Sirius.

"So that's are grandpa and grandma? Wow," Albus said as he looked at the picture. "And that's your father, Teddy."

The room was quite as they all took turns passing around the photo. James and Fred kept digging in the trunk where Teddy had found the photo. They didn't find anything interesting until they reached the very bottom. Although it didn't seem very interesting. It was a two-inch long fragment of a mirror.

"Why would mum and dad keep this? It's just a piece of a mirror," James said examining the mirror.

"Maybe it has sentimental value?" Victoire wondered.

"How could some broken old mirror have- Wait what is it doing?" There was a flash of a grey eye and then mirror began glowing a bright gold color. James quickly dropped the shard of glass and backed away. Albus looked out to the field.

"Guys look! The field isn't glowing blue anymore!"

James was about to answer when the gold light started to fill the room slowly. Soon the whole room was enveloped in gold light.

"Should we go get one of the adults?" asked Lily.

"No, mum and dad would freak if they knew we were up here!" said James.

The light then began to glow so bright that none of them could see. They all closed their eyes to stop the blinding pain and before they knew it the light was gone except they weren't in the attic anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, Tonks, Remus, and Sirius were all eating dinner at Grimmauld Place. Harry had just had his hearing that morning. Everyone was happy that Harry had made it through his hearing and was claimed innocent. Everybody was merrily talking and eating when a golden light filled the room and eight people fell into the room. Murmurs erupted over the room as the eleven people from the present watched the eight from the future scramble around on the floor yelling at each other. Once they had managed to stand up, Sirius questioned them.

"Excuse me but who the hell are you?"

"Oh well. I guess we can start by introducing ourselves. I am Teddy Remus Lupin."

"What? When did you have a kid, Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Oh wait. Let me explain further. We are all from the future. So in this time, I have not been born."

"Then, who is your mother?" asked Molly.

"Nymphadora Tonks Lupin."

"YES!" Tonks exclaimed as she stood up and did a funny dance.

"And why are you so happy?" questioned Sirius.

"Because I thought Remus liked me, but I wasn't sure. But now I am and I KNEW IT!" exclaimed Tonks again while she continued her weird dance.

"Continuing on, I am Victoire Weasley. Now before you ask, my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour Weasley."

"Bill marries that phlegm!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Watch what you're saying! That's my mother you're talking about."

"Right sorry about that."

"Well I am Fred Weasley. My parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson Weasley."

"Not cool! You stole my girlfriend!" Fred exclaimed pointing at George.

"Sorry. I- I. Wait! This is the future! It's not my fault yet!" George said. Fred continued to glare at him.

"I'm Rose Weasley. My parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley."

All turned to Hermione and Ron.

"I knew it! Pay up George!" Fred said.

"Yes! I win as well. Cough it up Sirius," said Remus.

Grudgingly George and Sirius paid Fred and Remus five Galleons.

"You four betted? On my love life?"

"Well- um. You see-" the four said scrounging for an excuse.

"Moving on. I am Hugo Weasley. My older sister is Rose."

Ron looked like he was about to faint. Hermione looked shocked but on the inside she was secretly happy.

"I am Lily Luna Potter. My parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter."

Molly, Hermione, and Tonks awed at this, and Harry and Ginny paled. Sirius patted Harry on the back and congratulated him. Fred and George howled with laughter. Ron looked as shocked as Harry and Ginny.

"Okay. . . Well, I am James Sirius Potter. Lily is my little sister."

"YES! HARRY NAMED IS KID AFTER ME AND PRONGS!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You're welcome?" Harry said through laughter.

"Well, I am the last of the Potter children. James is my older brother, and Lily is my younger sister. My name is Albus Severus Potter."

"WHAT?" yelled everyone except the people from the future.

"How could you name you're kid after Snivellus?" yelled Sirius.

"You named you child after that foul, greasy, idiotic, git? I can't believe you!"

"Hey! Ginny could have named the kid! I obviously named James so she got to name Albus!"

"No way! I would never name my child after Snape!" said Ginny outraged and confused.

"Guys! Both my mum and dad decided to name me Albus Severus. The story is long and confusing so I won't tell you, but you will find out when you get older."

That seemed to calm everyone down. Although know one knew how the eight future kids got there. Finally, after long consideration, they decided to tell Dumbledore.

**So how did you like it? My new story. I know I'm already working on a story about the past coming to the present, but I decided I wanted to write a future meets present kind of thing. So I hope you like it. It wasn't my best work, but I have an excuse. I have to take the ACTs soon, and I'm nervous. And to make it worse, I'm only in seventh grade! :P Oh man, wish me luck. I'll need it. So like always, please review good or bad. All comments make me happy and help me. **


	2. Paranoia and Sleeping Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from it. If I did own it I wouldn't be writing Fanfictions about it.**

**A/N: **Fred** from the present will be **plain** and Fred from the future will be bolded.**

"Alright we'll send Dumbledore a note telling him about the little situation," said Molly and everyone agreed except Sirius and Remus who both bore thoughtful looks.

"Wait. How do we know they are telling the truth?" asked Sirius.

"They could be working for Voldemort. We can't let our guards down this easy. We need to remember there is a war going on right now," replied Remus. Sirius and Remus both withdrew their wands and pointed them at the eight future kids.

"Whoa! Ok guys we really are from the future we can prove it!" said James holding his hands up as if he was being arrested.

"How?" asked Sirius and Remus together.

"We could go around and tell something that not many people know about some of you," said Rose apprehensively.

"Ok to start, Fred and George, you two both got the money from Harry's Tri-Wizard tournament prize, and you are using it on your joke shop idea, Weasley Wizard Wheezes," started Albus. Molly gave her sons furious looks.

"Hermione, when Dumbledore came to your house to tell you that you are a witch, you fainted," said Victoire. Hermione blushed.

"Ron, when Fred turned your teddy bear into a spider, you tried to change his favorite toy into a centipede, and it ended up exploding in your face causing you to loose your eyebrows which you grew back that night," said Teddy causing Ron's ears to go red.

"And Harry, for the first ten years of your life you lived in a cupboard under the stairs," said **Fred**. There was an immediate uproar. Screams from the present filled the room. Sirius turned to Harry.

"Is. It. True?" he said pointing at Harry. His voice was constricted and mad, but it was obvious he was trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean the Uncle Vernon gave me Dudley's second bedroom after I got my first Hogwarts letter."

"Those Dursleys are dead." Sirius and Remus said while heading for the door. James quickly jumped in front of the door.

"Ok I know you're mad but killing the Dursleys isn't going to help," James said spreading his arms in front of the door trying to block any opening.

"Fine, but how did you guys get in here? There is a Fidelius Charm on the house." asked Sirius.

"I don't really know. We were all at my house, and we went down to this field where we play Quidditch to, obviously, play Quidditch. Then the field started glowing a bright blue so our parents made us go back to the house. We all decided to watch the field from the attic to make sure the light didn't go out because we were going to sneak down there that night and check it out. Well, we started looking through some stuff and we found a photo of Lily Evans Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Then we looked through the rest of the trunk where we found the photo and found a two-inch long fragment of a broken mirror. We all wondered why there was a piece of broken mirror in the trunk. Then, the glass began glowing bright gold, and a grey eye flashed by on the mirror before we were transported here," said James all without breathing.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"You don't think?" asked Sirius wide eyed.

"You could have," said Remus, also wide eyed.

"But why?"

"Maybe something happens at Hogwarts."

"But I could use the Floo Network."

"Maybe you think it is too risky. That you'll get caught."

"Will one of you tell us what the bloody hell is going on?" Fred and George exclaimed.

"In school, James and I charmed mirrors to be like portals so we could talk. All we had to do was say the other person's name and the mirror changed so I could see James, and James could see me. After James died I got his mirror and Remus and I think maybe that mirror fragment was part of James's mirror and I gave James's mirror to Harry," said Sirius slowly as if he was talking to a two-year-old.

"Ok but how did the mirror do that? Did you charm it to summon people to the past at random times or something?" asked a curious Tonks.

"We didn't do anything like that. Maybe somebody else did?" Sirius stated the last part as a question.

"But the question is, who? Why would anyone want our future kids coming to visit us? Especially at this time," Ginny said and then continued at the confused looks. "If the person was a death eater or someone working against us, then sending our kids back in time wouldn't help them. With the children here, we could get information on how to win this war and defeat Voldemort faster. But if this person is on our side, the consequences could be disastrous. We could change the time line for what we think is the better, but it could really end worse."

"How could it get worse by defeating You-Know-Who faster? Wouldn't that be better. Less people would die. More families would stay connected," Ron cut in. Before Ginny could respond, Harry had already started talking.

"Think about it. Sure, we've lost so many people. Too many really. But trying to stop more people dying could really result in more death." Many of the younger people looked confused. "I know it doesn't make since but Voldemort is smart. Many people don't want to except it but he is. More than smart. He's a genius. An evil, twisted, dark genius, but a genius all the same. Voldemort can figure out you're plan faster than you can come up with one. If we try and attack because we know more information, we could end up all getting killed. We already know that a lot of us lived. Many of us in here have kids, so we had to have made it through the war. Sure, we probably lost a lot of loved ones too, but we didn't lose the all. I don't think trying to change that for the better would be a good idea. It could end up worse than we already have."

Many people in the room wore a thoughtful expression. The room was dead silent until Remus decided to speak up.

"Harry and Ginny are right. We should go see Dumbledore and let him know about this situation now. If anyone can help us, it's him."

After long discussion they finally decided Remus and Tonks would tell Dumbledore in person. Remus and Tonks departed leaving the remaining people alone in the kitchen surrounded by an eerie, awkward silence. No one spoke until Molly decided it was time for bed.

"Alright, children, up to bed! You have a big day ahead of you. While I'm gone getting your school supplies, you will be cleaning this place up. We don't want the Order members having to meet in a dusty old room! Off you trot." The kids from the present headed up to their designated rooms, while Molly turned to the future children.

"Ok, why don't we get you children a place to sleep. Um, Lily, Rose, and Victoire, is it? Right, since there's only three of you, you can stay with Hermione and Ginny. Second room on the right." Once the girls left, Molly assigned a sleeping arrangement. "Hugo, Albus, and Teddy, you can share a room with Fred and George."

"Aw, man!" exclaimed **Fred**.

"Why can't **Fred** and I stay with Uncle Fred and George?" asked James, clearly outraged.

"Darling, I've only known you for a few hours and I can already tell you two are pranksters and troublemakers. And the last thing I need is for two present troublemakers to spend the whole night with two future troublemakers." Both **Fred **and James groaned. "You three," she said pointing at Hugo, Albus, and Teddy, "Can head on up to your room. It's the fourth room on the left."

The three future kids went to their room. Molly turned to **Fred **and James.

"Now, if I hear anything about you telling Ron and Harry anything about the future-"

"We won't!" they both recited.

"And no prank planning with them either. I don't want any funny business from you too."

"Don't worry Grandma, we won't do anything wrong. . . Yet. . ," said James as he and **Fred** walked off to their rooms, which even though they had no instructions, knew how to get to Harry and Ron's room.

Harry and Ron were sitting on their beds talking about what all had happened today when **Fred** and James walked in. Ron stayed quiet for half a second before exploding with questions.

"Am I an Auror in the future? How old am I when Rose is born? When do Hermione and I hook up? Will I ever-"

"Sorry but my lips are sealed," James cut in.

"Yeah, we made a promise," responded **Fred**.

**So what did you think? Leave reviews because they make me happy! This chapter was way shorter than I wanted it to be but it's really late, and I'm getting bored. So, I promise the next chapter will be more up to par. So, yeah again, review, review, review!**


End file.
